The dance
by Mako-Hero
Summary: Sasuke has held a secret for a very long time and has decided that now is the right moment to let people know the truth... through a dance. M for safety Fem Sasuke Xp.s. thats the secret
1. The dance

**Don't own anything.**

**Some people might ask 'why make a fem Sasuke story?' Well all I need to say is Google image search 'female Sasuke' and then you might understand why I made this story in the first place. She has potential to be very pretty.**

**Later in the story there will be a song called 'This Way' by the artist Nero. I don't normally put songs in my fics, but I wanted you guys to know what I was hearing in my head (besides the voices) as I was writing. **

**Enjoy!**

The mission was simple in its parameters. All team seven had to do was extract some information from a man without him or anyone else knowing it was taken. It was just some mid to high level mob guy they needed some info from so they could bring down the rest of the syndicate he was a part of. Other ninja may have found the mission slightly difficult, but for the highly trained and ridiculously overpowered team seven it was no problem.

They had done it before and they could easily do it again. If anything, this mission was given to them as sort of a break.

Normally, they would get the target alone for a few minutes and Sasuke would go in and send the guy into a quick hypnosis using the eternal mangekyou sharingan he acquired in the more recent years of his life. Even Sakura could hit the guy with an easy genjutsu that would probably work pretty well. The target would sing like a canary and they would leave with none the wiser. That was the usual plan and thus far it has worked without a hitch. It would have been easy except for one little detail. He had high leveled ninja body guards with him at all times which made it awfully hard to take the mobster without anyone knowing.

Through reconnaissance they found out the mobster was almost never alone. When he slept there was a ninja at the foot of his bed, two outside the door, and three outside the windows. Even when he showered he had professional company. Whether it was during breakfast, while relaxing, or even just going for a walk he was always accompanied by more than one guard. He was a very paranoid man.

Team seven found he was only alone at one crucial time; when he was with a woman. The thought of the fat, sweaty, bloated mobster naked and thrusting into some unfortunate girl made the whole team cringe with disgust. Even the usually perverted Kakashi shivered and wiped his arms off as he felt dirty for even thinking of it.

Unfortunately they didn't have a choice, but to utilize the one and only opportunity to get him alone. They had to get a girl (Sakura) in the room with him. Of course the pinkette was opposed to the idea. It was obvious this guy is the epitome of everything she loathes. He's perverted, old, and she's pretty sure he smelled so bad that there was no way she could get as close to him as she had to. The only upside is she didn't actually have to sleep with him. She only had to get him alone and work some interrogation magic.

Even that plan in itself was simple. To get the mobster to invite team seven's female member in for a romp shouldn't be too hard. Sakura was an attractive girl. Her pink hair was soft. Her curves were tight, but luscious. Overall, her twenty year old body was at the height of its allure and not many men could resist her if she wanted.

But there was another problem. The target was a special little man. Ordinary women, no matter how attractive, were not his desire. The kind of woman he wanted, the fetish he would indulge in, the lust he held, was not for pink hair or tight curves. Instead it was for exotic dancers.

From what team seven saw the only women he would ever take were the ones who impressed him on the stage. Every night he would go to the same club and choose only the best and most provocative dancer that performed; to whom he would pay a ridiculous amount of money to sleep with. He would never take any other girls, offered or otherwise.

So that made a new plan. Sakura would dance, he would choose her, and voila! They would have their info and it was time to go home with another successful mark on their records. But therein laid the final and most crucial problem.

"I don't know how to dance." Sakura said sheepishly while sporting a huge blush.

"Really?" Naruto was greatly looking forward to a striptease courtesy of his long time crush. "It's easy Sakura-chan! I know you can do it if you try!" He really wanted to see that dance.

She bashed him over the head with a rage fueled fist. "I know how to dance baka! I just don't know how to do it like... how those girls do it." She blushed again.

Naruto put his head down in sadness as he watched his only chance at seeing Sakura dance fade away.

"He only chooses one and he picks from an array of very skilled dancers. If you don't have any training in exotic dance then you won't ever get chosen." Kakashi said blandly. He really should have known that Sakura was too butch for the job. She may be pretty, but she was more brute than feminine or alluring.

"So does that mean we failed our mission?" Naruto said with a pout.

"No it just means we need to find another way. It's that or we wait for Sakura to learn what men like, but I think it would be quicker to just find an alternative method of entry." The one eyed jonin said as he opened up an icha icha book.

The pinkette shot up straight and prepared to berate her sensei, but was cut off before she could.

"I can do it." The final member of team seven said without batting an eyelash.

Everyone turned to the raven haired boy and looked at him questioningly. He was the last person in the world they thought would offer his services for this particular mission.

"Umm Sasuke-kun. I don't think the target likes men." Sakura said squeamishly.

He looked at her with sharp eyes. "I know that."

There was a moment of silence among the group before Naruto broke out in laughing tears. "You're serious!" He pointed and yelled as he received a look from Sasuke that promised future punishment. "Ahahaha holy crap he really wants to do it!"

The thought of Sasuke dancing like those women made Sakura's heart thump and her legs shake, as well as causing a few other choice involuntary actions via her bodies will to one day reproduce.

"But you're a dude!" Naruto said between laughs. "You're supposed to dance for him?"

"I can dance." Sasuke said plainly. "The plan will work. There is no need to come up with any alternatives."

Kakashi closed his book and rubbed the cloth covering his face in thought. Sasuke had never done anything he wasn't sure of before and he hasn't ever failed a mission so he must have a plan. If the raven haired man said he could do something he could definitely do it so they didn't really have much of a choice. "Okay then. We'll play it your way."

Naruto swiveled quickly to face his teacher. "Nani?"

"The rest of us will mingle with the crowd as backup. If you need any help just let us know." The silver haired teacher ignored Naruto in favor of progress.

Sasuke nodded and walked away towards the back entrance of the club where all the other dancers entered for their shifts.

The blonde was too stunned to say anything for a little bit. He was mostly silent on the way to the front entrance to the club, but regained his voice long enough to say one thing.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you will remove my eyeballs after this." Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi sighed. "We may all need some therapy."

The one eyed man looked over to see Sakura foaming at the mouth with excitement.

"Well most of us at least."

(line break)

The club was hopping that night. It was the premier place to be for any kind of fun you could imagine so people from all walks of life made their way in at one time or another.

Naruto, however, was busy trying to drown out his sorrows by downing yet another drink and setting it on the table next to him. Even though he was on a mission, he wanted to try his hand at blacking out and forgetting the whole thing. So far he hadn't had any luck getting past a calming buzz, but he felt nice and tingly on the inside. Sasuke had yet to come on stage, not that it was a problem. It was what was driving him to drink in the first place.

He just hoped to god that Sasuke was going to be in a good henge. The thought of his friend dancing in his real male body made Naruto want to throw up everything he's been trying so hard to drink.

He reclined a little further into comfortable seat he was sitting. It was one of the red velvet chair's the club put out for men that wanted a seat a little away from the stage and still wanted easy access to drinks. Naruto liked it because it was slightly spacious, but he didn't realize the reason there was so much space was because you were supposed to let the dancers come sit next to you if they chose. However, no one got up the nerve to sit next to him because the blonde's aura warded off almost every person except the waiter changing out his drinks. It didn't matter how attractive Naruto had become, if you angrily pound drinks at the rate he was then no girl would want to approach you. Well a few tried to get his attention, but he would just ignore them.

To an outsider he looked like a business man trying to unwind after a rough day of work. He had on a slightly disheveled black suit with his tie pulled down slightly and his shirt unbuttoned a little. His demeanor suggested that he was desperately trying to relax. If it wasn't for his stunning good looks and bright blonde hair he could have been confused with a hundred other men at the club that night.

His disguise and acting ability were so good that no one could tell he was a ninja even though he was a part of the strongest and most famous ninja team in the world. The infamous team seven of Konoha. An overpowered group of Sannin level ninja that were said to stop wars by just mentioning their arrival.

Naruto looked to his left and saw Sakura doing what she could to prevent Kakashi from getting into any trouble. There were far too many women around and without a chaperone they were sure to lose track of their sensei. It wouldn't have been the first time he suddenly disappeared mid mission to canoodle with some attractive woman he found. It was never really a problem because he was always there if he was needed, but the pinkette disliked his perverted habits so she tended to cockblock him any chance she got.

Naruto laughed as a girl approached Kakashi and Sakura glomped onto his arm like a fangirl lover. The other girl walked away and the one eyed jonin sighed in sadness. Sakura could really destroy a man's game.

The lights dimmed as another performance was about to start and Naruto looked towards the target mobster to see him perk up in anticipation for a dance that he hoped would appease his fetish.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please give a very warm welcome to our newest dancer! All the way from the land of fire... SATSUKI!" An overly eager announcer spouted the news over the PA system and the crowd turned their attention to the darkened stage.

_'Satsuki huh? You didn't really put much effort behind the name change teme.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

A low and entrancing beat began over the speakers. **(* ****This Way**** by Nero)** It was attractive in its simplicity, but at the same time complex in its allure. These foreign countries they visited always had oddly enticing music.

A spotlight hit the stage to show the pale and creamy back of a raven haired woman. Her wild black locks only reached down to her shoulders in the same familiar hairstyle the Uchiha had grown it to.

_'I guess it is him. Not a bad henge though.'_

She stood with her hand placed on the pole in front of her as her hips slowly resonated with the deep bass of the song playing overhead.

Naruto watched the woman slowly dip downwards while holding the pole lightly. Her plump heart shaped butt lowered and raised agonizingly slow as she teased the crowd with her expertise and the gold chains on her wrists clinked together as they tapped the pole in front of her.

Her state of dress was almost as intoxicating as her method of dance. Only small draping cloths hung in front of her most private parts and let the blonde man see most of her supple cheeks and taught legs. Almost the entirety of her limber body was exposed including a well-toned and flat stomach that could make anyone fall in love with her at first sight.

The beautiful woman spun around the pole to show the crowd her face and everyone went into a low hush. Her raven hair gently sat across her pale and delicate cheeks as her delicious curves swayed back and forth in perfect tandem with the rhythm of the song. Naruto saw onyx eyes lock with his blue and he knew for sure it was Sasuke.

Those onyx eyes would look around the room on occasion, but they would always end up resting back on Naruto.

The blonde man felt a little weird being on the receiving end of Sasuke's stare._ 'What is he planning?'_ It wasn't the usual blank stare that he was used to. He'd known Sasuke for a long time now and has never looked at him like that.

The insanely gorgeous dancer swiveled her hands down her body with erotic repose and Naruto felt his face heat up. He blamed it on the booze.

Her body flowed as smooth and uniform as a steady stream. The fluid movements did not go so far as to beget any ninja training, but they were so close to mastery of the sensual arts that no one could deny the oozing appeal she exuded effortlessly.

Slowly, the woman began to work her way off the stage. She made a definitive path that only led to one destination. Naruto.

_'Sasuke-teme don't you do it!'_ The blonde yelled in his head.

The raven haired woman smirked as she crawled towards Naruto and slid her hands up his thighs and body until her fingers interlocked behind his head. From there she began a slow and oh so sensual grind on his lap that still kept up perfectly with the bass of the song. She brought her lips only centimeters from his and locked her charcoal eyes to his cerulean.

Naruto felt so wrong with her on his lap. '_This is Sasuke!_' He told himself over and over to make sure he remembered it. Naruto supposed this was payback for him using the sexy jutsu on Sasuke in the past. However, Naruto never took it this far with Sasuke whenever he would transform into his blonde female counterpart Naruko. It could have been worse. Naruto was usually nude when he transformed and at least Sasuke still has some clothes on, even if they are barely there at all.

"Having trouble unwinding after a long day at the office Naruto-kun?" She purred and purposely used his name to inform him of his identity (even though it was easy to guess).

"I wasn't until now Sasuke-chan." He deadpanned. He had to keep his face contorted into a smile even though he was finding it hard to do so. To everyone else, he had to pretend to be the happiest guy in the world or else someone might be suspicious. I mean, he should be ecstatic to have such a beauty on his lap. Right?

Naruto turned his head to see the shocked faces of their teammates. Well Sakura's face looked shocked, but Kakashi had a shocked look in his... eye? I guess.

The dancer turned and ground her plump ass into his groin causing Naruto's breath to hitch. She played the part of seductress so well. Naruto felt he had to compliment the attention to detail and… (ahem)… commitment to the mission.

"I always questioned your taste in women teme, but even I have to admit you picked a looker this time." When Naruto said the words, Sasuke almost stopped for a moment. "I'm almost ashamed to admit you might look better than my sexy no jutsu." This time there was a noticeable pause in the dancer's routine.

The woman leaned back and draped her hair over Naruto's shoulders to whisper in his ear. "So you agree with this body?"

"I honestly don't agree with anything about this situation at all." Naruto said a little flustered. "I can just appreciate a good henge. I pride myself on my sexy no jutsu, but I think you one upped me today. I guess I'll have to work harder to make mine even better."

An odd smile made its way across the dancers beautiful lips that Naruto couldn't place. Was it self-satisfaction? He couldn't tell.

Naruto glanced at the target to see him drooling at the erotic display of dance displayed before him. "All right jokes over. You definitely have his attention. Now go work on him and stop grinding on me. It's getting weird and it's already going to be tough work for Ino-chan to erase this memory for me." He chuckled.

She stood up and walked behind Naruto, all the while her hand sensually glided around his chest. Naruto felt her ample chest rest against the back of his head as 'Satsuki' leaned over him and crossed her arms over his sternum. "This dance wasn't for him." She said lightly before sauntering back to the pole on the main stage for the remainder of the song.

Naruto nearly fell off his chair when his friend sweetly uttered those words into his ear. _'This dance wasn't for him? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_' It was a weird thing to say, but now that he thought about it Sasuke had been acting weird as of late.

He used to be so dispassionate about everything, but it seemed that he had begun to open up a little more. Naruto was just hoping it was because they were becoming closer friends, but if that's the case then what the hell just happened?

The blonde assumed the whole 'dancing' thing was a joke from the get-go. Naruto may have said he was utterly grossed out, but honestly he was laughing pretty hard on the inside. Sasuke had finally developed a sense of humor, albeit a little sick sense of humor, but one nonetheless. So this whole charade didn't really surprise him as much as it probably did their other teammates.

_'I really am going to have to have Ino-chan blank my memory after this.'_ He thought to himself as he rubbed his temples.

Before Naruto even realized it the song was over and there were already men approaching 'Satsuki.' The raven haired goddess ignored all of them except for the ninja sent by the target and promptly went over to the short grubby little mobster to complete her mission. Within the hour Sasuke had the information and team seven was on its way out of town.

The hired guard ninja were clueless as to what actually happened when the 'dancer' went in the room alone with the mobster. For all the little guy knew, he just had the best sex of his life with a beautiful maiden. But what actually happened was Sasuke got the necessary information and read the paper while the target had a Tsukuyomi induced fantasy. On occasion Sasuke would let out a sensual moan or two as to not alert the ninja to any deceptions, but the mobster never laid his hands anywhere on her body throughout the whole experience.

The trek back to Konoha was pretty quiet. Naruto was completely lost in thought and trying to make sense of what just occurred.

Sasuke was back into his male body and just as silent as the blonde. He never usually said more than one sentence to anyone, but Naruto anyways so it wasn't really odd.

Kakashi was eying up Sasuke suspiciously and discreetly while Sakura tried and failed at starting conversations with people.

(line break)

Later that night the team set up camp and took shifts as lookouts while the others slept.

Sasuke peeled back his sleeping bag as his shift was just about to start. He stood and cast one last glance at the sleeping form of Naruto before jumping towards Kakashi.

He found the one eyed jonin sitting on a branch looking out towards the full moon.

"The woman I saw dance on stage wasn't a henge was it Sasuke?" The raven haired 'boy' was silent and Kakashi took it as an affirmation. "How had I not noticed for this long?" He said just loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he continued to look at the moon.

"You hadn't noticed until now because I did not want you to." Sasuke answered. She knew her teacher would pick up on the truth before the others so the questions didn't surprise her. It was actually her plan for him to know first as a way to test the waters.

Kakashi dipped his head and turned to look at the raven haired 'boy.'

"Why now?" Kakashi asked curiously as he hopped down from the branch. "Why after all this time do you finally come out with this?"

"I am twenty years old now." Sasuke said quietly. "I have to restart my clan soon and this deception is no longer necessary or beneficial."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "But why did you do any of this at all? We would have accepted you regardless. The only difference is you wouldn't have had any fan-girls." She would have had fan-boys instead.

Sasuke sighed. Playing the question game was a bore. "I didn't start this. It was my father who covered the truth first. He didn't want the clan to know so he named me Sasuke and told everyone I was a boy. He was worried about my safety as a woman in the Uchiha and did what he thought was best for his daughter."

Kakashi nodded. He remembered the treatment of women in the Uchiha clan before the incident. The laws almost kept them as slaves to the men and limited their options in life to little more than breeding machines. Uchiha Fugaku may have been a father and the head of the Uchiha house, but even he could not change the laws that bound him to his position.

"When Itachi murdered the clan my only goal was to kill him. I didn't care about restoring my family name until after he was dead so I kept up my disguise because I believed it would be easier if everyone thought I was a man."

Kakashi sighed. "I guess I can't really argue with you. It doesn't really change anything now anyways, but if you don't mind me asking…" He said as he scratched the back of his head. "… what was with that little show earlier?" He chuckled.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "I am attempting to ease our teammates into it. I do not think they will take it as smoothly as you."

Kakashi smiled widely under his mask. "You're right about that." He said as he thought back to Naruto's bright red face when 'Satsuki' was on his lap. It looked like the blonde didn't know whether to push her off or grab her chest. And Sakura's reaction wasn't much better. "So how are you doing it? If you were in a henge I would have known, but I don't sense one at all."

"My father placed a transformation collar on me when I was three years old." Sasuke said as she rubbed her male thigh. "It's a special design that allows a corporeal change in the body. It functions a lot like Naruto's sexy no jutsu."

"Ahh." Kakashi nodded. "Oh well." He said as he began to walk away. "That's just about enough excitement for me tonight. I'm going to take a nap." The sensei waved goodbye over his shoulder without turning around. "Oh and Sasuke…"

The raven haired girl in a boy's body turned to her sensei to see his eye in a happy 'U' shape. "In case you were wondering, I think Naruto enjoyed your dance very much."

Sasuke's face went red and 'he' turned away quickly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Goodnight Sasuke-chan."

(line break)

Naruto awoke for his guard duty to see his teacher leaning back against a tree with his eye closed and Sakura breathing lightly from underneath her sleeping bag next to him. Naruto smiled as she pulled her covering tighter to her body. He had to admit he still liked the pinkette very much, especially when she slept so peacefully. He just hoped she'd come around one day and give him a chance at a date.

He stood up and stretched his body out before sensing for Sasuke so he could relieve him of his shift.

It only took a moment to locate the Uchiha so Naruto bounded off into the trees surrounding the camp, missing the smirk on his sensei's face as he jumped.

After only a minute or two he came upon Sasuke sitting on a branch looking up at the stars. He looked pretty lost in thought as it didn't even seem liked he noticed the blonde's presence. It worried Naruto a bit to see him like that. A distracted Sasuke could only spell bad news.

"The stars are supposed to hold our dreams you know." Naruto said as sagely as he could to gain Sasuke's attention. "Or at least that's what Ero-sennin used to tell me."

Sasuke turned and looked down at Naruto. The woman inside of her lit up as the bright moon silhouetted his whisker marked face perfectly and his smile melted her heart. He had really grown into a very attractive man.

The blonde jumped up next to Sasuke and sat down on the branch next to 'him.' "The old perv used to say that he could hear what the stars were saying. He said they were shining for us." Naruto smiled sadly as he remembered his old teacher.

Sasuke moved a little closer to the blonde. "Did you know that the light we see is actually millions of years old and the star it came from is probably long dead?" She said quietly.

Naruto frowned at his friend. "You're such a dream killer teme."

Sasuke smiled and shook 'his' head. "I just mean to say that we can't rely on everything we see. Sometimes there is more to it than what's on the surface." Sasuke said more in reference to herself than the stars.

"Whatever." Naruto pouted. "I think they're pretty."

Sasuke didn't really expect him to pick up on the hint she was dropping for him, but it was her own small way beginning to tell him the truth.

The girl in a boy's body leaned against the trunk of the tree next to them. "Yes. Yes they are."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion for a moment before returning to the stars. They were silent for a while and just took the time to admire the night. Sasuke happily spent this time with her best friend. To her it felt a little romantic. She just hoped that soon he would feel the same, but outright telling Naruto that she was actually a girl was a lot harder than it seemed. If she just came out with it she knew that, at the very least, he would be spooked away for some time. At the worst, he could take it as a betrayal of his trust, but the raven haired girl knew deep inside that he would understand.

'_But will he accept me?'_

"Is…" Sasuke turned to see a look of worry on Naruto's face as he broke the silence. "Is everything okay? You've been acting a little weird lately teme."

Sasuke smiled at his concern. "Everything's fine. I've just been thinking too much."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "About what?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to move onto the Uchiha grounds with me. I've had the entire compound fixed and it's ready to reopen." It wasn't a lie. She really had thought a lot about bringing him over to live with her.

"Really?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Of course. You're still in the same apartment you were in when we were kids right? There is plenty of space by me and a lot more comforts. There are beautiful furnishings, training grounds, and a private hot springs to relax in whenever you feel like." She was glad that it was nighttime and Naruto couldn't see the light blush on her face from mentioning the hot springs. It probably would have really weird for Naruto if he saw his 'male' friend Sasuke blush. It definitely would have sent the wrong signals.

"Are you really serious?" Naruto asked with a smile. "Cuz if you are I'll move in tomorrow!" It was too good of a deal to pass up. The apartment he was living in was getting old and ratty. A noble's house would be way cooler! He stopped and looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "But what's the catch? I know you're up to something."

Sasuke actually looked worried for a second, but covered it up quickly. "There is no catch dobe. I just felt like I owed you and I don't like having debts." The raven haired girl quickly covered.

Naruto didn't seem to think anything was wrong as he smiled and slapped Sasuke's back. "Ah you don't owe me anything!"

"Yes I do." Sasuke cut in quickly. "After the war ended I know you had to go through a lot to let the village leave me with my life, let alone the freedoms I have now." Sasuke may have helped defeat Kabuto and Madara, but that didn't necessarily make up for all the things she did beforehand.

"Naw. It wasn't that bad! I just gave Tsunade my best pouty face and she melted like butter." Naruto said happily.

"Naruto. I know what you had to go through to help me." Naruto stopped grinning and looked down. They both knew the road to getting Sasuke accepted with minimal penalty was a hard one. "Please accept a place in my compound as a small token of my appreciation. Very soon I will need to start rebuilding my clan and I want you to be a part of it." Naruto just didn't know which part she had in mind.

The blonde turned his head quickly in surprise. "What are you saying?" He said confusedly.

"What I'm saying is I want you join my family." Sasuke said sternly. Her face was stoic, but on the inside she was desperately afraid of being rejected.

Naruto smiled wider and happier than he could remember. "You… want me to be in your family?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I could have a real family!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto's happiness. She was worried about nothing after all.

Naruto leaned over and wrapped Sasuke in a huge hug. "Oh man! No wonder you've been acting weird lately teme! Here I thought something was wrong and then you go ahead and spring this on me."

Sasuke blushed at the hug Naruto gave her. The blonde obviously thought that he was just hugging his friend/new brother and had no idea that Sasuke was actually trying to get Naruto closer to her for different reasons. "So you accept?"

"Duh!" Naruto said like it was obvious. "A real brother…" The blonde said in wonder as he leaned back and looked at the stars.

Sasuke put her head down. The deception was beginning to wear on her nerves. She would have to tell him the truth soon. "Yes… a brother."

Fear was keeping her resolve to tell him who she was and how she felt at bay. _'Maybe I should tell Sakura first.'_ She said to convince herself as she gave Naruto another look. He was so happy at the moment she didn't want to mess that up. '_Yes. I will definitely tell Sakura first. But how?_'

The beautiful raven haired girl thought to herself.

She smiled lightly as she came up with a plan. '_Looks like Sakura's finally going to get that date with me she always wanted.'_

**So that's the first chapter. I don't know if I'll continue with this story or not. That all depends on you guys! Just let me know in a review if you want me to continue.**

**As you can see I made some stuff up concerning the Uchiha. I have no idea how the women of the clan were treated. They were probably full of capable female warriors (like Sasuke's jonin mother) who were treated equally. I only needed to give Sasuke a reason for pretending to be a boy in the first place and this is what I came up with.**

**If you guys like it I will keep it going in conjunction with my other story Naruto the Gilgamesh.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. I knew it

**Don't own anything.**

"I knew it." Sakura said cooly.

"Liar." Sasuke deadpanned as she closed the robe and covered her real female body from the pinkette's sight. Her voluptuous legs were still in view, but the rest of her nakedness was closed off from the prying eyes of team seven's medic.

After Sasuke explained that she was really a girl, Sakura made her prove it so that lead to her stark naked in the living room of the Uchiha house. She was just happy Naruto was gone training or he would have walked in on a pretty suspicious meeting.

"I'm not lying!" Sakura defended. "I actually just thought you were just gay for the longest time. I mean who could resist all this?" She said as she ran her hands down her curves.

Sasuke crinkled her lip in disbelief of Sakura's lack of humility.

"But last week during the mission I figured it out." Sakura explained as she held her finger up in victory. "I knew you weren't using a henge! That's why I was a little confused when you asked me to come over for a date."

Sasuke huffed. So Sakura and Kakashi figured it out on their own. Good thing Naruto is way too dumb to sense that there was no henge during the lap dance or there could have been a little mayhem.

"And that's another thing." Sakura said as she grabbed onto Sasuke's dainty, pale shoulder. "You keep your hands off my man!"

Sasuke pulled her head back in shock as Sakura's fingers tightened around her shoulder. "Your man?"

The pinkette shook her head in anger. "Oh no you don't! Don't play dumb with me. I saw your dance and I know what you have planned for Naruto!" She said as she motioned to the few articles of clothing Naruto left stranded in the room. "You already got him to move in here, but you better keep your hands to yourself! I've worked too hard for too long to get him right where I want him." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said as she brushed Sakura's hand off of her shoulder. "All you have done for the past eight years is beat or ignore him."

"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Sasuke frowned. "I don't understand."

The pinkette donned a self-impressed, content look. "It's just like my mom always says, 'If you love something, then punch it through a wall, and if it comes back to you then it's meant to be.'" Sakura explained. "That how my parents got together."

"I don't think that's how it…" Sasuke tried to refute the other girl, but was cut off in a blinding show of happiness.

"And Naruto has taken my punches for years so he must be in love with me!" She clapped her hands together and looked to the heavens as her eyes shined bright.

"So that's how you know he loves you?" Sasuke asked with an indignant look spread across her body. Whoever Sakura's father was he must be a masochist because the theory that pain brings them closer wouldn't work any other way.

Sakura smiled. "Yup! I even kicked him a few times, but he just came right back. Ahhh he must be head over heels for me." She said smugly as to rub the fact in the raven haired girls face. "And now that he's proven himself the beatings will stop… mostly."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "I really should have figured this." She sighed. "Either way, Naruto belongs to me."

"I don't think so bitch." Sakura said angrily. "He's mine to love!"

"Oh." Sasuke said as she started her sharingan. "I beg to differ… skank." She never really had to talk shit back to girls before so she didn't really know what to say. Especially not when fighting over a man.

"I don't think you understand Sasuke." Sakura said as she stood defiantly against the bloodline stare that made most people tremble to the point of defecation. "Naruto is the only one for me. EVER! And if you think you will take away the only boy that I love then you're dead wrong."

Sasuke huffed. She remembered a time when Sakura told her that she loved her on a daily basis. Of course, everyone thought Sasuke was a boy at the time, but that's irrelevant (not really). They were kids back then and now they're adults. Things are different and Sasuke was serious, but so was Sakura it seemed.

"I will not concede to you Sakura." Sasuke said as she moved closer and closed the distance between her and the pinkette. It was an intimidation tactic that Sasuke was glad to see worked as Sakura stepped back. "He has proven himself to me as well and I've decided that no other man is worthy to touch me."

Sakura stepped back and tripped over an ottoman. She landed safely on the couch, but she was still frightened of her teammate's animosity. The medic had heard this kind of obsessive talk before when Sasuke was craving power. Now the raven haired Uchiha craved Naruto and, if history repeated itself, she would get what she wanted. That was something Sakura could not allow.

"Why does it have to be Naruto?" Sakura asked. "Why not Neji?"

"He's with Tenten."

"What about Shikamaru?"

"He's with Temari."

"Well… what about Lee?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and her hand rose up slowly to slap Sakura for even suggesting such a thing.

The pinkette threw her hands up defensively. "Okay okay." She conceded and Sasuke put her hand down. "But why Naruto? Why do you have to choose the one person I want?"

Sasuke sighed. This was by no means a normal conversation for her. In fact, this would be the very first time she would ever describe her true feelings with someone and it was a little awkward, but she was going to give it her best try regardless. She puckered her lips nervously to speak to one of her oldest friends. "He is the only light in my life." She squeaked out quietly. Saying it took more effort than she thought.

The very first words she said caught Sakura off guard. The pinkette had to gasp in surprise.

"He's all I have and he's all I could ever want." She smiled lightly. "When he smiles at me my heart thumps and my cheeks burn. I've never had these feelings before. For most of my life I didn't talk very much (understatement) and I preferred to just shun other people because it was easy (even bigger understatement), but now I couldn't imagine life without him."

Sakura saw the look in Sasuke's beautifully powerful eyes and sighed sadly. The pinkette realized that Sasuke just spoke more to her than ever before and it was all due to Naruto. _'She must really love him.'_

The gorgeously pale, raven haired woman held her hands out in front of her. "I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe it's my overactive will to restart my clan. Or maybe it's the release of everything inside me I had pent up for so long. But I do know one thing. At the end of the day the only person I want is him."

Sakura could only sit in silence for a few moments while she digested the information. This situation was more than she ever could have accounted for. She was so lost in thought she didn't even feel the cushion dip down as Sasuke sat next to her. A soft hand caught her attention as it was gently placed on her shoulder.

"I never meant for this Sakura. I do not want to fight with you, but if it comes down to it I will." Sasuke said gently.

Sakura turned her head away. "I understand how you feel about him. I…" She sighed. "I don't want to fight either, but I won't just give up." The pinkette said the words sadly, but there was resoluteness in her voice that proved she wouldn't back down.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as a rumbling at the door signified the return of Naruto. She grabbed her transformation collar and dove towards her room. Naruto arrived just in time to see a dainty foot duck into Sasuke's room.

The blonde ignored his friend's slamming door and turned his attention to his long time crush. "Hey Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

The pinkette placed her hands in her lap and looked towards Sasuke's room. _'This is my only chance! I have to take it!'_ If she didn't act now then who knows when her next opportunity to be alone with Naruto would be? "Oh I was actually here to see if you were in." She said cutely. After spending years with Naruto she'd figured out exactly what he liked. And cutesy Sakura was his very favorite girl to see.

"M… me?" He blushed and stuttered out a response. Sakura's _adorable face no jutsu_ usually meant she wanted something, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Of course!" She said excitedly like it was obvious as she jumped up and walked over to him. "I was just wondering if you had any plans for dinner."

He scratched the back of his head in confusion. Sakura wasn't usually so forward. "Well… uh… no, but…"

"Great!" She perked up and licked her lips for him, which caused him to choke. "So we can go to that new place downtown together, right?"

She brought her body so close to his that Naruto could feel the heat of her breath.

"You know; the one with the chocolate fountain and strawberries."

"O…of course Sakura-chan. That sounds great." He said nervously.

"Dobe."

The blonde turned his head towards the familiar deep voice to see Sasuke standing at her bedroom door. Fully clothed with her Uchiha blue and black attire (and back into her male body).

"Don't forget we're going out for celebratory drinks later. After all, you are part of my clan now." Sasuke cut a look towards Sakura to show her who the main bitch was in the house.

"Ah don't worry about it teme." Naruto said happily. "I'll be back with plenty of time to get obliterated later." He chuckled.

Sasuke smirked. She wasn't one for excessive drinking, but she had a feeling that a getting a few drinks in Naruto wouldn't hurt before she told him her secret. "Right then." Sasuke turned away to hide her furious face. "Enjoy your date." She said maliciously.

Naruto didn't seem to pick up on his friend's anger as he blushed at use of the word 'date.' Sakura just stuck her tongue out at the black haired 'boy' and grabbed Naruto to leave for their escapade leaving a fuming Uchiha waiting for retribution.

(line break)

"I don't know man. She was acting different than usual. Kinda like when we were kids she was always chasing after you." Naruto slurred as he took another swig of his alcoholic beverage. It seemed to be sake this time. "I liked it though."

"Like a fan-girl? I don't miss those times." Sasuke shuttered as she relived a few scenes of her youth in her head. Those obsessive fan-girl chicks were crazy. Actually, they still are crazy, but hopefully soon they will realize the mistake they've made by chasing after a girl.

The two friends chuckled as they stumbled home from the bars. It was a calm night. The tall and thick trees that surround Konoha block most of the high winds so only a comfortable cool breeze blew through the town. Add that it was a warm day to start and you have the perfect temperature for a drunk walk home, which the two ninja 'boys' were taking full advantage of.

Naruto took a deep breath of midnight air. "Ahhh man my life is just great right now! I got the girl who I've liked forever to finally notice me and…" He threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm walking home drunk with my new brother! It doesn't get any better than this!" He grinned.

Sasuke sighed to herself when Naruto called her his brother and bit her lip in anger when he mentioned Sakura. Things were quickly getting out of her control and she need to reign in on this situation before she lost it all. Luckily for her Naruto was making it a little easier.

"As soon as we get back I'm hitting up the hot springs!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke wanted to point out the dangers of bathing in hot water when excess drinking was involved, but decided that would be counterproductive. "I think I'll join you." She spoke and surprised herself with the deep tones of her own voice. Having the transformation collar on was beginning to annoy her. She wanted her real body now, not the fake one she has had for most of her life.

Naruto didn't waste any time jumping into the hot springs as soon as they arrived. He just stripped off his clothes and hopped in like the rowdy guy he was. Sasuke chuckled and blushed at his exposed butt as the blonde jumped into the scalding water.

"HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Naruto whined, but didn't leave the steaming liquid.

The Uchiha hot springs were very nice to say the least. Although these particular springs were not operational for some time, Sasuke made sure they were ready to go when she fixed up the compound. Now the polished and chic relaxation area was in tip top shape. The rocks were cleaned and actually had an added moisturization effect on the water that helped smooth the skin of anyone who entered the springs. Also, fragrances of jasmine and lavender permeated the once desolate place with smells of life and happiness, which added to the calm relaxing atmosphere the area provided at minimal cost or upkeep.

Sasuke stripped off her own clothes leaving only the black transformation collar wrapped around her male thigh. Any notes of self-consciousness concerning her nudity had left her thoughts long ago. After all, this body was not her real one.

She slowly entered the water to get used to the temperature instead of taking the diving in route like Naruto. The blonde was only a few feet away taking another slug of his drink and sighing in content. Small water droplets fell from his hair and slowly dripped down his whisker marked cheeks until they reached his chin where they collected and fell into the water again. Whether he was making a mess of a mission or peacefully admiring the night's sky, there was no doubt that Naruto was a beautiful creature. Handsome and strong. Noble and kind. Unbelievably so in all departments.

He was the perfect fit for her.

The raven haired woman fiddled with the collar on her thigh. She could just take it off right now and show him. He could see who she was for real and not the pretender he had become accustomed to. Her alcohol addled mind almost thought it was the best idea. Just let him see and then watch it play out.

She made the decision. Sasuke's hand clenched around the small black band and unclasped it. She could feel her body take its natural shape as the water pushed away from her forming breasts and supple hips. Her skin became smoother and her face more heart shaped as the appealing feminine qualities of her body made themselves known. Now the rest was up to Naruto. How would he take it?

Sasuke looked at Naruto to see him grinning. That certainly wasn't the reaction she expected. Nor did she expect him to stand up and fully expose himself. "So it's a challenge you want yeah?" He said as he obviously misunderstood Sasuke's intentions. He thought it was a game and Sasuke made the first move.

"Actually…"

"Sexy no Jutsu!" Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke and came back as a buxom blonde girl. Her large breasts were almost instantly in Sasuke's face. "So whadya think? Pretty hot huh?" She said as she pushed her chest out farther.

Sasuke didn't know whether to sigh in exasperation or just give up all together. Before she knew it the blonde girl had already gotten behind her and reached around to take a full hand of soft and pliable breast. Sasuke tried not to moan as the henged Naruto softly tossed and turned her mounds between her palms.

"Hmm. These are really nice." The blonde said as she let go of Sasuke's breasts to examine the rest of her body. The raven haired girl squeaked when Naruko pinched her butt and then grabbed a handful. "Very firm. I like it."

Sasuke turned around and noted that Naruko was treating her body like a finely tuned machine made for prodding and not like a woman. The henged Naruto's eyes roamed over her without any sort of lust, instead he was examining what he thought was a jutsu. In that respect Sasuke couldn't be angry. If he knew he was touching her real flesh than he definitely wouldn't be acting this way.

"Want to give mine a grab?" Naruko asked as she accentuated her chest.

Sasuke looked over the tanned and curvaceous blonde before shaking her head.

"Alright then!" The blonde girl exclaimed as she began making hand signs. "Time for the final test! Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Naruko put her hand down and a toad the size of a large bear popped out of nowhere. It was a yellow and orange blob that Sasuke was sure she'd seen Naruto use before.

"Yo Gamatatsu! What's up?" Naruko said as she high fived the large toad.

"Hey Naruto! You have any snacks?" Obviously the summon must have seen a henged Naruto before or the conversation would not have been so casual.

"I promise to give you fourteen boxes of chocolate cookies next time I summon you if you do just one thing for me. Okay?"

The toad jumped in excitement. "Fourteen boxes! Of course! What do you want?"

"Tell me." The blonde girl said as she moved next to Sasuke. "Which one of us is hotter?"

Sasuke turned her head in disbelief. Naruto was seriously going to have a toad judge a human in looks.

"The black haired one."

Well maybe toads do have some taste in women.

"WHAT?" Naruko yelled as she grabbed her own breasts and stomped through the water towards the frightened toad. "Do you see these dueling banjos? They're fucking awesome!"

The toad shied away nervously. "Yeah but… she just seems more natural."

Naruto dropped her hands and leaned forward with a pout before dispelling Gamatatsu back to Mount Myoboku. She trampled back muttering curses of ungrateful fat water cows.

Naruto looked up to see a smirk of victory on Sasuke's face. "Yeah. Live it up teme." The blonde said as he dispersed the henge and went back to his male form.

Sasuke preferred him like this. Natural. She eyed his toned backside as he waded through the water to grab the bottle of sake he left on the ledge. His body was tanned and covered in faded scars. Some of which Sasuke gave him herself. The most noticeable one being the scar on his chest the size of a baseball. It was where her hand went through at the Valley of the End and was her greatest shame. It was something that Naruto had forgiven her for, but she could not forgive herself.

"You can turn that henge off now teme. You already won." He took three deep gulps of his drink and set it to the side, but Sasuke didn't move.

"What… do you think of it? My henge I mean." Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto huffed. "I think Gamatatsu was wrong."

Sasuke felt the stab in her chest, but covered it up quickly. "And why's that?"

"He said your henge looks more natural than mine." Naruto explained as he transformed back into Naruko. "Look at this." The now blonde girl said as she pointed to a small scar on her elbow. "And this." She pointed at her thigh to show a mole. "These are a few of the imperfections that make me look natural and real."

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "And?"

Naruto transformed back into his real body. "And you don't have a single imperfection on your entire body. You made your henge too beautiful, too sexy, and too perfect."

Sasuke's face went bright red.

"Because of your lack of imperfections, someone could easily suspect that you are a in a henge and that will lead to your downfall." Naruto spoke as if he was spouting facts. What a stupid boy.

Sasuke was beside herself with happiness, but of course she couldn't show Naruto that she was so she gave him the natural response she had built up over her life. She crossed her arms and muttered her favorite childhood response.

"Hn." She made it sound as arrogant as possible to really get him riled up. She was happy to see it worked.

Naruto lunged after her. "Cocky bastard!" He yelled as he jumped towards her with a grin on his face ready to wrestle her down.

Sasuke contemplated a sensual wrestling match with Naruto. It could be really fun and who knows where it could lead. She shook her head. Tonight was not the right time to tell him. That opportunity has already been ruined through Naruto's hot girl competition so she decided to just end it. She pinned him down on his stomach and pulled his hands behind his back.

"Ahhh okay you win!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke wrenched his arms a little. Her foot pressed firmly into his back.

"Say 'you win Sasuke-sama.'"

"NEVER!"

She wrenched him a little more.

"Okay okay you win Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke smiled. "Now say 'you win Sasuke-chan.'"

"You win Sasuke!" Naruto stopped squirming. "Wait. Sasuke… what?"

**I hoped you liked it.**


	3. The date

**Don't own anything.**

**I just want to say thank you very much to my small group of reviewers. Your efforts keep this thing going!**

**Anyways please enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope that translates into you having fun reading it.**

"PREPARE TO FACE THE AWESOME MIGHT…"

Sasuke and Naruto drowned out the latest ninja to think they were the hottest thing since sliced bread. It's almost like every ninja they fight planned to take over the world with some forbidden jutsu or something. They've seen it a thousand times before and each time it's been overrated.

This guy was just the latest one they've encountered on their dual mission. It was just Sasuke and Naruto on this caper. Brother and brother. Or, in Sasuke's eyes, brother and lover.

She still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell him that she was actually a woman yet, but after the little scene in the hot springs Naruto has been sending her questioning glances. The dumbass was finally picking up on the hints.

"MY FORBIDDEN JUTSU WILL RIP APART YOUR…."

Naruto crossed his arms and stood next to Sasuke. "Do you even wanna wait to see what it is? It could be cool." The blonde said.

Sasuke sighed and put a hand through her jet black hair in exhaustion. She was still in her male body and if she had to be honest it felt a little stuffy. While in Konoha, more often than not she would parade around in her true female form, but for missions she wanted to keep up appearances until she formally told Naruto the truth. For now she can just play off her prolonged amount of time in her female form as practice for the sexy no jutsu. Naruto of course did not question this. Apparently he must have spent some time in his jutsu himself or he would have at least thought it was a little weird.

"I just… I just really don't care anymore. It's probably something stupid anyways." She said tiredly.

"THE HEAVENS WILL CRY AS I TRAMPLE…" The enemy ninja continued his half hour long screaming rant that seems to be necessary before any bad guy does anything of importance. It's almost like they all took a class together on how to be a super villain.

Sasuke turned 'his' head as Naruto began to chuckle. "If you're bored I have a little surprise for you." The blonde said in a singsong voice.

Sasuke watched Naruto pull a small plastic cylinder with a red button on it out of his coat. "Oh." She said with a smile as she immediately recognized the device for what it was.

"That's right." Naruto smirked. "And now it's time for our favorite game."

Sasuke crossed her arms and turned away.

"I know you like to play the game teme. Don't even try to lie to me." Naruto said devilishly.

Sasuke turned slowly back around. "What do I win if I get it right?" She asked slyly.

Naruto smiled and handed over the small plastic device in his hand. "You make the boom. That's what the winner always gets."

"I want more this time."

"Oh." He smiled. "A bet then. Okay. Name your terms."

"If I don't get it right then I'll give you an extra three houses in the lower district of the compound for your experiments."

Naruto's face lit up. He already blew up the last place Sasuke gave him when he accidentally put too much chakra into a holding seal on sword he was playing with. "Three huh? And if you win?"

"If I win then I get a favor to be named later."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. It was fishy behavior, but he really needed those three places to conduct some of his more dangerous experiments. He sighed and held out his hand. "It's a deal. You get only three guesses though."

Sasuke smirked and shook the extended hand.

"YOUR LIVES BELONG TO ME NOW FOOLS! Huh? What are you doing?" The enemy ninja stopped his rant when he saw Naruto and Sasuke had quit listening altogether.

The jinchuuriki turned to the man with a sweet smile. "We were just about to play a game. Want to join?"

Now that the attention was back on him the ninja began his practiced evil speech again. "YOU FOOLS DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!"

"Oh just shut up already!" Naruto yelled back as he lost his temper. "Do you want to play the damn game or not?"

The enemy stopped. He hoped maybe if he played their game they might let him finish his speech. It was his first dialogue in front of real enemies so he was already nervous and they weren't making it any easier for him. "Ugh fine! How do I play?"

Naruto smiled. "It's really easy! All the kids are playing it nowadays. It's called 'guess where I put the C4 on the enemy ninja.'"

A thick layer of sweat gushed from the man's face when he heard the name of the game.

"It goes like this. My friend over there…" Naruto pointed to Sasuke and the plastic piece in her hand. "is holding what is called a remote detonator."

The enemy paled even more now.

"Somewhere on your body I have placed a fair amount of C4." Sasuke scoffed at the words 'fair amount.' A fair amount for Naruto was still overkill by anyone else's standards. There won't be much left of the guy. "Whoever guesses where it is first gets to choose whether to push the little red button or not. But of course if you don't want to play with us then he can just push the button right now and…"

"NO!" The enemy screamed. "No. I'll play." He said in a panic.

"I'll go first." Sasuke said as she eyed the enemy up. "In his back pocket?"

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "That's where I put it on the last guy. You know I never do the same place twice in a row." They turned to the enemy. "Your turn."

"Umm." He patted around his body.

"Hey no cheating!" Naruto yelled and the ninja turned to see Sasuke's finger dangling dangerously close to the button. "No touchy touchy!"

"Ahh okay!" He said back as he raised his hands in the air. His first day as a super villain really sucked. And he just made it out of the super villain academy too. "Umm… is it in my hair?"

Naruto snorted. "No. It's not in your hair." What a waste of a guess.

Sasuke eyed the man one more time and made her decision. "His shoes?"

The enemy nearly wet himself waiting for Naruto's answer. "Nope. Guess again teme." Sasuke huffed. She could really see Naruto putting it in his shoes and making him blast away like a rocket. It just seemed like a joke he would do.

The ninja sighed in relief. He had another chance. "Okay. Is it in my pants?" Or, in other words, is it in the absolute scariest place of all. (near the groin)

"Wrongo." Naruto answered and it was once again Sasuke's turn.

The raven haired woman cracked her neck and narrowed her eyes. No more fooling around. She stared at the guy until he felt uncomfortable from it. It had to be somewhere, but where? It's C4 so it's easily hideable. At the same time it's very malleable. Naruto could fit it in any small place he felt like or he could even make it into something. She took a closer look at something on the enemy and he looked down to see what she had found, but saw nothing. However the light in Sasuke's eyes told him he was in trouble.

She started laughing. It was a small laugh, but since Sasuke rarely ever made any noises that were close to sounding like she was happy it was a huge accomplishment on Naruto's part. The blonde man was the only person who could even make her crack a smile. "A fair amount?" She said in disbelief. "That has to be at least six pounds."

Naruto jutted his lip out like a child. "Its six and a half pounds, thank you very much and I worked hard on it! He doesn't even know it's not real and it took you more than one try get it this time!" He said in triumph even though he just lost the bet.

The enemy was freaking out as he looked over his body with fervor.

"Hey." Sasuke said as she held the detonator out and caught the foe's attention. "It's your coat."

The enemy had just enough time to look down and unzip the jacket before Sasuke pushed her thumb over the little red button and blew the guy to smithereens. He didn't even get the chance to do the speech he practiced for his lengthy and time consuming death. All that was left in his wake was a smoldering crater and some smoke.

Naruto threw his hands up. "And the land is saved yet again by the two dashing heroes of Konoha." He deadpanned.

Sasuke scoffed.

"At least the explosion was cool. I'm sure the guy… what was his name?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm sure whats-his-face went out the way he wanted." He said happily.

"Whatever." Sasuke was beginning to become irritable. The space around her thigh with the transformation collar itched and she desperately wanted to take it off, but she couldn't yet.

"So it looks like I lost the bet." Naruto said casually. "What's this favor I owe?"

Sasuke smirked as a plan formulated in her head. This way she could remove the collar and get Naruto closer to her. The evil grin on her face scared the blonde boy slightly.

"You and I… are going on a date."

**(line break)**

Naruto growled as he fixed the black tie around his neck. "Why the hell do I have to do this again?"

"Because you lost the bet dobe." A distinctly feminine voice answered from behind a curtain.

Sasuke decided there was no better time for their date than the present so they wandered into the nearest city and booked the most luxurious villa they could find. They walked into their room and toured around to find a treasure trove of creature comforts. The entire place was decked out to perfection. It had an unbelievable view overlooking the prosperous city located in the land of Rice. The fridges and bars were stocked with every drink imaginable and the closets were full of form fitted suits and dresses for people to wear at their leisure. All of these things were just a few of the perks Naruto found appealing after becoming part of Sasuke's family.

"But really teme. A date?" Naruto whined.

"I told you I need help perfecting the sexy no jutsu and I need practice in a formal setting." It was such a blatant lie.

"Really? That's the only reason?"

Naruto was sensing something was amiss so Sasuke quickly covered up one lie with another. "Also, soon I need to court a woman and I would like the practice." She lied again.

"Ah." Naruto said nodding his head. "But if that's the case then why aren't I in the sexy jutsu? You can pretend I'm the girl and take me on the date." He offered the idea that made more sense. Naruto was totally fine helping his brother this way. If it was first date etiquette he wanted then Naruto could give it to him in spades as Naruko.

"Thanks, but I still need practice with my jutsu and this way works equally fine."

Naruto shrugged and dropped the suggestion. He didn't even think twice about it. "Fine. I'll treat this as a real first date then. Make sure you pay attention." He chided and Sasuke laughed.

What did Naruto know about first dates? Outside of the little thing with Sakura he had no experience at all.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"As I'll ever be." He answered.

They both faced the soft silk curtain that was between them. Sasuke took a deep breath and hoped that the curtain acted as enough of a noise buffer to block Naruto from hearing her rapidly beating heart.

It was their first date together after all.

Naruto knocked on the wall beside them; pretending like he was knocking on the door of her house to pick her up. She giggled. An uncommon action for her, but tonight was about going with the flow. No reservations.

Her pale fingers reached around the curtain and slowly slid it open. She peered around and saw Naruto standing with his hands behind his back, waiting patiently for her to go at her own pace. His intoxicating smile happily played across his face and the handsome black suit and tie fit perfectly against the breaks and planes of his muscles. Just the look in his bright blue eyes when they lock with yours could make a person's heart soar. He honestly had no idea of his effect on women or people in general.

She opened the curtain the rest of the way to reveal her outfit to Naruto. It felt good to know that she was showing him her real body even if he didn't know it was. Sasuke could hear Naruto's breathing quicken as his eyes caught sight of her. She wore a red dress that exposed the smooth alabaster perfection of her back and shoulders, leaving a teasing amount of her generously firm bust for his eyes to drink in. It held against her skin well enough to accentuate the firm but soft roundness of her butt and reached down to her ankles which had red strapped heels fastened to them. Of course there was a slit down the side of the dress to show off her legs. She didn't want one of her best attributes covered. Her look was a mix between sexy, beautiful, and dangerous. A perfect combo.

Naruto gave a quick shake of his head when he caught himself looking too long at the elegant noble woman's beautiful form. He committed the major first date faux paux of staring at his date's body. He collected himself and reached his arm around from behind his back to offer Sasuke a small bouquet of colorful flowers. "For you Sasuke-chan."

"Thank you." She smiled and gratefully held them to her nose to smell the flowers before placing them into a vase.

Naruto held her hand as they walked towards the dinner he had planned. She just hoped he couldn't feel her pulse through their touch because he may be alarmed by its speed.

Sasuke didn't know when Naruto had made the reservations for them, but when they approached the maître de all he had to do was say his name and they brought both of the ninja out to the terrace. It was a solo area made for lovers. Cut off from the rest of the restaurant, it had its own romantic atmosphere coupled with a constant warm breeze that ran across the balcony as it overlooked the city and the sun while it prepared to dip into the horizon.

"Such a beautiful night for a date. Don't you think Sasuke-chan?" Naruto made sure to pull her chair out for her before she sat and gently grazed her back with his hand. It was not lost on Sasuke that Naruto was trying to show her that physical contact was important to show interest. She wished to forget this was supposed to be a mock date.

She looked out towards the horizon and watched the colors dance at the edge of the town. "It's perfect." She answered.

Naruto merely stood next to her for a few moments with his arm around her shoulder as they enjoyed the setting sun.

The date was too quick in Sasuke's opinion. Naruto showed her how to do a first date really well despite the fact that he had little experience. He was a gentleman. He flirted, but did it tastefully and gently. He only ventured as far as subtle touches to her hands, a slight reach by her face to remove some offending hair, and small genuine smiles that reached to his eyes to show their realness.

By the end of the dinner he had somehow moved his chair next to hers to watch the fading light. She leaned her body into his and they held hands with interlaced fingers until the moon and stars became the dominating presence in the sky.

When they were finished relaxing on the terrace they reluctantly got up and walked back into the restaurant and down to a ball room where they each grabbed a glass of wine from the roaming waiters. The room was a pristine white and filled with tuxedo clad men and lavishly dressed women that obviously meant quite a big deal in the land of Rice, but they could care less about their statuses.

As the small orchestra in the most acoustic corner of the room began to play a soft melody, Naruto offered a hand and the two lovers moved to the waxed floor for a dance. He held his hands tight and slightly possessive around her waist while her hands did the same interlocked behind his shoulders and they moved together with their bodies pressed close, barely even registering that they were supposed to move along to the melody at all. Long after the song was done and their time was spent they continued to casually move back and forth staring into each other's eyes on the dance floor.

The others in the room were envious of them. Their youth, their stunning good looks, the head over heels look in their eyes as they only recognized each other. It was like they had everything a person could want on that floor.

Naruto brought his hand up and gently ran his fingers across her alabaster cheek until he pushed her soft raven hair away from her ear. He leaned in and whispered quietly and sensually to her, making sure she could feel the warmth from his breath. "Hey Sasuke-chan."

She moaned into his ear as a response.

"I've had a wonderful time with you tonight, but unfortunately I think this place is closing."

She picked her head up and looked around. It was nearly deserted and the staff was already cleaning up. It must have been late, but she could swear it only felt like minutes to her since they got there.

They laughed together as Naruto led them out of the restaurant, all the while receiving jealous looks from the male staff. After only a short walk they arrived at the door of their hotel room. It was time to end the date.

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to go on another date sometime Sasuke-chan. I had a lot of fun tonight and I'd really like to see you again." He was showing her how to ask for the second date.

She held her hands together in front of her, trying not to fidget in nervousness. "I'd really like that Naruto."

They looked into each other's eyes. It was the time of the date to put up or shut up. You have to judge for yourself. Did it go well enough to try for a goodnight kiss? Normally a kiss on the first date is a big no-no, but if the date was something magical, something so good it felt like a storybook instead of real life, then maybe you could make an excuse to bypass that rule. Of course that's not really a rule and most people don't actually care for such formality. That included these two.

She leaned forward and closed her eyes as he did the same. Even blind she could feel the neurons firing to help guide her lips to his. She was so close his breath swept across her chin and then…

Sasuke opened her eyes to find him gone and the door to the room open. He had gone inside and left her there. She felt foolish and wanted to be angry, but she had to keep in mind that this was not supposed to be a real date. It was just a fake thing set up to help her out with a jutsu and dating situations (or so Naruto thought). How could she expect him to kiss someone he was sure was his brother? Even if she was in a female body, on the inside Naruto was sure it was not a girl.

Then why was her heart thumping to the point of exhaustion making her lean against the wall to lightly clutch her chest where her heart lay? Why was her hair standing on end in excitement and why were goose bumps all over her skin?

It was because, for a fraction of a second, she felt his lip graze hers.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! It was just a little cute chapter for you. I would have made it longer, but I ended it here for suspense :)**


	4. What did I do last night?

**Don't own anything.**

**Hello all! Please enjoy.**

The date was over, but that doesn't mean the party had to stop. As soon as the two ninja got back after their tryst, Naruto decided he needed a drink so they found the nearest club and instantly hit the bar. For some reason they seemed to be drinking more than usual.

Naruto ordered his usual whiskey neat, while Sasuke sipped on some fruity concoction that did more for rehydration than inducing any sort of buzz. The wine from the date earlier already had her feeling a little woozy so she decided she should take it easy, at least for a little while. If she were to drink too much who knows what kind of things she might blurt out?

On the other hand, calming her nerves with a few more drinks may be better for her health in the long run. The stress of the situation she was in was beginning to take its toll and anything to help her relax would be appreciated, especially if it came in the form of delicious liquid happiness. In all honesty, the main point of numbing her feelings with alcohol wasn't just the fact that she was having problems telling Naruto everything she wanted to. The thing that was really bothering her was her own disguise. Every time she looked in the mirror and saw the sharp planes of her transformed male face it grated on her nerves. It was never a problem before, but now it felt like her own face was a reminder of her cowardice and that detail hurt her pride. And, until recently, she believed her pride was the only thing that mattered.

As soon as the date was done she reluctantly put the transformation collar back on and changed her clothes to fit her male form. So now that they were at the bar, they looked like two attractive men in their early twenties cruising for women instead of a couple out for a night on the town. Naruto used this fact to his advantage as he got a couple free drinks from the bartender that blushed every time she looked at either of the two boys.

Naruto grabbed his second free flask full of whiskey and winked at the bartender who blew him a kiss. _Bitch_. Sasuke settled on something a little stronger to drink and the bartender smiled sexily at her. Why do people keep misconstruing her blatant anger as some sort of emo attractiveness? _'Stop hitting on me dammit!'_

They walked over to a small leather clad booth to relax and Naruto basically fell back into the seat as he sat down. Sasuke took a spot across from him as the blonde brought the flask full of whiskey to his lips and took a deep chug. "Ahh it tastes like butterscotch kisses." He said as he licked his lips and looked at the bottle for a moment. "Alright it's time for your evaluation!" Naruto grinned excitedly as he leaned forward onto his hands. "How do you think you did on our little date?"

Sasuke took a small drink of her cognac. "Which part? The first date etiquette or my skill with the jutsu?"

"The jutsu. How much of a woman were you?" He laughed thinking he was joking with his male friend.

"I believe I was adequate." Sasuke answered.

Naruto laughed and slapped the table loud enough to draw unwanted attention. "Adequate? Don't undersell it man, you were perfect! Did you take classes on how to be a kunoichi?"

"No."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I took months of classes on that stuff! Cooking, cleaning, table manners. It sucked. And you say you didn't take a single class?" When Naruto drank he tended to talk with his hands so it looked like he was flailing around as he spoke.

Sasuke averted her eyes in embarrassment as Naruto stared at her. "No." She wanted to tell him she went with what felt natural, but that might push it a little far.

"Well you had me convinced. You're better at being a girl than you are at being a guy!" He chuckled heavily at his own joke.

"You thought I was a real girl?" Sasuke questioned with a happy smile forming on her lips; although from Naruto's point of view the smile probably looked smug.

"You better not tell anyone!" He said as he wagged a finger in her face.

Sasuke beamed at his cute reaction. Everything about him was so drawing. His soft tanned cheeks, the boyish charm he didn't know he even had, his intoxicating smile that drove her crazy. He was the only one who could make her feel normal any more. Centered even.

"Excuse us boys." Sasuke's thoughts were cut off by a girlish voice.

She turned her head and looked at the intruders up and down. Two women, who seemed to be in their late teens, outfitted in the shortest dresses she had ever seen were making eyes at her and Naruto. They were young, tan, very supple looking and they appeared so similar to each other they could have been twins… or robots.

"We were wondering if these seats are taken?" One of them said to Naruto as they motioned to the boy's laps. She put her hand on her hip and turned to show the curvature of her ass. It must drive other guys nuts… literally (haha).

These were the situations Sasuke hated the most. Yet another girl is hitting on her because she looked like a boy, but she understood. On the outside she looked like a catch. To everyone else she appeared to be a rich, stunningly handsome bachelor with a strong noble upbringing. Too bad that they had absolutely no chance and didn't even know it and the fact that these girls liked her counterfeit face made her dislike them even more.

Naruto put on his huge foxy grin that probably attracted the girls in the first place (on accident of course). "Sorry ladies, but tonight is all about me and my brother." The blonde boy said to the women as he pointed a thumb in Sasuke's direction. "It's kind of a guy's night out."

They obviously weren't having it as they took their 'spots' on the two ninja's laps. "Oh come on." She purred into Naruto's ear. "We just want to hang out." She put her arms around Naruto's neck and brought her face as close to his as she dared. If he hadn't shaved earlier he was sure her chin would have touched his stubble.

Sasuke looked at the girl on her lap and sighed. "Get off me." She said stoically and the girl blushed. _'Why do these women think this kind of stuff is attractive? I'm not being mean because I think it's cool. I'm doing it because I'm not interested in you!'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke as she angrily stared at the woman on her lap. Looks like his brother wasn't feeling it tonight. Luckily Naruto knows just what to do in a situation like this. Being a chick repellant is easy if you know what you're doing. It just takes a little finesse… or lack thereof. He picked up his whiskey and took a long deep drink. When he tapped out the bottle he set it down and turned his head to face the woman on his lap who greeted him with a smile.

"BLUUUUUHHHHHHHH!" He let loose the longest and most foul smelling burp he could right in the girl's face. The force was so strong her hair actually parted in front and pushed back like she was in a wind tunnel.

Remember when Sasuke said Naruto had boyish charm? Scratch that.

"Ahh that's better." Naruto said as he patted his belly. "So you were saying?" He motioned the girl to continue.

She staggered back and fell off his lap in a daze. She was far too confused for words, but her friend wasn't. She jumped off of Sasuke's lap and picked her friend up from the ground; all the while yelling about disgusting boys and shouting whatever curses she could use interchangeably in place of Naruto's name since she didn't know it yet. Naruto grinned as his action had the exact effect he wanted.

The girls did finally leave after a few more minutes of damning Naruto to different layers of hell. Maybe they should have got the hint when he said no the first time.

"Man. That got pretty bad for a minute." Naruto laughed as the girls retreated to the bathroom. "But if they come back I'm going to take a bite of an onion and then do it again!"

The black haired girl in a boy's body cringed. The smell of whiskey and onion combined would be epically terrible. Maybe even vomit inducingly bad. However, as gross as it was she was still happy that he wanted to spend this time with her and no one else, even though he thought he was hanging out with his brother and not a girl that had fallen for him.

Still, she really didn't want to see him do something that disgusting again so she came up with her own plan to keep others away. And with this approach she could feel less stuffed in her own skin. Sasuke tugged at the transformation collar around her leg and ripped it off before packing it into her pocket. She felt relieved as her once male muscular body softened, pushed out, and hugged against her slightly loose clothing. The clothes were still a little baggy in some places, but you could definitely tell she was a girl now as her curves held tight in the chest and hips area coupled with her heart shaped face.

Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"It will deter other people from approaching us if they think we are a couple." She stated simply in the soft undertone of her real voice.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, apparently not worried or surprised by Sasuke's sudden decision to switch to her female body. "Whatever you say." He commented offhandedly as his mind moved to other ventures; namely the dance floor swirling with lights and crowded with people cutting loose. "Anyways, let's get some shots. I feel like dancing!"

Sasuke smiled and nodded her head. Maybe tonight won't be so bad.

(line break)

"Ugh." Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he shifted under the silk covers he recognized as belonging to the hotel. His mouth tasted strongly of pure alcohol as his lungs pushed out the smell of what his blood was full of. He didn't mind the taste, but it definitely wasn't preferred.

He rubbed his temples as he tried to figure out what he did the night before. He remembered going to the bar and grabbing a few more drinks for himself and Sasuke-chan. Then he vaguely remembered some dancing. He couldn't remember completely, but he was faintly sure he did something stupid. Or did he? Eh, he can't remember anymore so it's out of sight out of mind.

Naruto lifted the blankets off his body so he could grab some water. He desperately needed to rehydrate. He tossed the comfortable soft covers of the king sized bed off to the side and stood to find the room oddly breezy. The blonde jinchuuriki looked down to see it felt breezy because he was completely in the buff and his clothes were nowhere in sight.

"Why do I always take my clothes off when I drink?" He said as he scratched the back of his head and searched around for a pair of boxers. He found some pinned down under a dresser so he yanked them out and put them on. Naruto wasted no time as he walked out of his room and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He alternated between taking drinks and resting the cool beverage against his forehead. It was working wonders to wake him up after what he guessed was a long night. "Ahh I needed that." He said as he refilled his bottle and grabbed another one for Sasuke from the fridge. The Uchiha didn't have the luxury of a demon that took care of hangovers for you so he would probably appreciate a drink to calm his impending headache, assuming he drank as much as Naruto must have.

The blonde walked over to his friend's room to wake him up. Maybe he could fill him in on exactly what happened the night before. Why did he have such a strong feeling that he did something extremely stupid? He just couldn't shake it. Hopefully Sasuke knew.

Naruto opened the door to his raven haired companion's room to find it completely empty. '_Well that's weird.'_ He itched his chin in wonder, but after a quick look around he turned and headed back to his room. _'Oh well. Sasuke can handle himself.'_ And he could. Chances were Sasuke was just already awake and out doing something. He always was an early riser and it wasn't odd for him to leave without telling anyone. But no matter what the circumstance Naruto was sure he was just fine. He was an S-class ninja after all.

The blonde made it back to his room and sat on the bed. He finished off one of his bottles of water he took from the fridge before setting the other on the nightstand next to him. His brow furrowed in thought as he tried to remember something from the night before. A face, a name, anything. He slowly leaned onto his knees and ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair as he went over what he knew.

He got drinks.

He danced.

(Insert the rest of the night he can't remember here).

Then he woke up naked in his bed.

'_What did I do?'_ He shook his head in frustration.

All this thinking was making him thirsty. Naruto reached over to grab the other water he left on the nightstand but, instead of the cool feel of water as it condensed on the outside of the bottle, he grabbed at nothing but air. One or two more blind grabs were made for the bottle before he turned to see it had disappeared. "Nani?"

The sound of someone gulping down a drink behind his back made him freeze. Slowly he turned his head towards the slurps of the intruder. How could he have not known this person was in his bed before?

He fully turned to see a woman greedily drinking down the water from the bottle he had left on the stand. Small droplets of liquid dripped down her chin and fell over her topless chest as she eagerly tried to drink more than could fit in her mouth. The covers of the bed hid anything below the waist, but he was sure that she wasn't wearing anything under there either.

The nude woman finished of the bottle and locked eyes with Naruto. "Hey dobe."

The blonde wanted to die. As he looked at Sasuke's fully nude and luscious body, he remembered waking up equally as nude in the same bed and the feeling of doing something very stupid the night before came ringing back into his ears. Is this what he had forgotten?

"Oh fuck."

Sasuke looked down at her nudity and quickly read the situation. She gave Naruto the cockiest smirk she could pull off.

"That's right."

And Naruto immediately fainted.


End file.
